


Comforting

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Sherlock is sad, thankfully there is Jim to comfort him.





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all in 2018, this is my first small vid, inspired by Andrew Scott scene in "this beautiful fantastic". Happy New Year :)


End file.
